Judgement: The Verdict
by Alexandra I
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL OF 'JUDGEMENT': Anastasia and Jose are married with two children. One day she meets Christian at work and unable to resist his charge, starts an affair with him. When she decides to tell Jose, she finds out he had cheated on her many times before and therefore, leaves him. Christian uses this moment and proposes; with Ana saying yes. THE STORY CONTINUES FROM HERE.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear lovely readers**

******Please note this is a sequel of Judgement.**

******************In case you haven't **read it the summary has **enough information to get you going. **

**Hope you will enjoy it and ...as always, I love to see what you think and please, share if you love!**

**Mwah!**

**Alexandra **

* * *

I am driving along the A3 in my cloud nine, staring blankly at the road in front of me and taking over cars without any effort. I am miles away, wrapped up in my own thoughts. For fuck sake. What is wrong with me? I glance over at my speedometer and see I'm doing 80 miles an hour and, brought back to earth by the sight, I gently but firmly press on the brake pedal. I wonder if any speed camera caught me. I'm sure it did.

It's been almost a month since we've come back from Nassau. A month since I am engaged to Christian but yet, still married to José. A month since I've told my mum about my engagement and got nothing back from her. Only my dear babysitter, Mrs. Saunders, was happy for me. Genuinely happy. She is looking at her own happy ending in my life. It's a shame really, her family should have forgiven her by now. My dear Mrs. Saunders. I am glad she moved in full time with us. Not for long though, until I sort my life, whenever that is.

Still, the most important people who should know, don't. We haven't told our children yet. I think we are both afraid. Afraid they will stand up against us. And who wants' that? Having to decide between our happiness as a human being and the one as a parent is a difficult one. I don't think anyone has the answer for that.

Christian has been back in Seattle all this time. I know he had to sort out things and see his son but for four weeks? It's too long. It hurts being alone, without him. Nearly a month without sex. But with the need, with a desperate need to be his. To belong to him again, in body and soul.

These past four weeks have been excruciating but at least I had time to connect with my children. I've explained to them about their father and our relationship. I've told them about their little half-sister. I've told them everything without any spite. They met little Maya too. She is such a beautiful girl. It hurts me to think how some people don't have any regard for what they leave behind. It's like the past will never reach them. But it does. It always does.

My mum didn't want to talk about Christian at all during the time she was here. She is worried I might get hurt. But…haven't I been hurt enough? Don't I deserve some happiness? A real, hearth warming happiness? I've never had that with José, and even she thought I got married too soon. I wish she is supporting my decision. I mean, how wonderful Christian turned out to be? He has a son. Just like I do. I can already see us all as a family. Not soon, but one day we will be.

And the message he left on my answering machine yesterday was everything that made me _me_. How can anyone keep my panties wet all the time? From afar too!

'_I'm coming in two days' time. I know how you want to get your hands on me but I'm afraid you will have to wait. I will first have to have my way with you, all the way, and after, I'm all yours...to take in….'._and that pause with him shuffling about, I thought he forgot to put the phone down when I heard his slow, sexy voice again. _'I just unbuttoned my jeans … I'm reaching out and..taking my cock ….Mmmm…It's hard, Ana..' _His voice was hoarse and it felt like he was whispering in my ear_. 'I'm stroking it, going up and down the shaft, oh Ana, I'm getting harder by the second..…knowing you are there and listening to my voice, your panties getting wet as I talk… mmm…I see you next to me…with your mouth open ..Coming closer and taking me all in…and...oh Ana, if only you can see me now…my veins are popping out, there is a drop of pre cum on the head…it's like he is crying for you…for your hot, wet pussy…for your tight ass….mmm…it wants to go home. _'God, his groaning gets me going each time. The rest of the message was his moans getting louder and faster and him calling out my name until he came, there, on the phone. And he was right. He made me wet in a matter of seconds! He does play with my mind in a very satiating way but…as much as I'm drenched, yet again; thinking about Christian reminded me of what I promised him. And the reason why I am driving now. I have to get Jose to sign the divorce papers. That's all. Not to tell him about us. Christian is coming back tomorrow and I know I can't put it off any longer. Maybe it was easier to tell Jose over the phone and then see him but never mind. It's only fair to tell him in person. We've been married for ten years and he needs to know firsthand.

He's been sheltered by John and Melanie O'Prey all this time and I still don't understand why they have paid for his bail in the first place. And why do they let him stay with them. Apart from art dealers, I don't know who they are and why do they invest in him so much. Don't they know what is he charged with? Money fraud and attempt for murder is not going to reach a light sentence. We have talked on the phone few times but each time I ask he avoids talking about them. He acts like nothing has happened. That's what is scaring me. I have to remind myself constantly what he did. It's so easy to continue my life not remembering. And, those quad bikes for the children…. Where did he find the money to get them? They must cost a fortune! Well I'm glad I returned them straight away.

I'm lucky my task was made much easier when he called today, asking to meet me. I must be honest, my plan to get him to sign the divorce papers is working out and I will do everything in my power to stay civil during our lunch. Knowing how spiteful he can turn, those papers will never get signed. And if he has any inclinations that Christian is organizing his extradition he will kill me, I think.

I reach my destination in Hammersmith, Thames Wharf Rainville and slow down, entering the parking lot of the River Café. The restaurant is beautiful, located by the river and is public enough to be surrounded by many people. This is the only reason I chose it, so I can feel safe.

I park my car and taking a deep breath, with my chin up, I open the door and head for the entrance.

Lunch doesn't start until twelve and nobody has arrived yet. I see rows of empty tables all set for service and Jose, sitting at a table in the corner, patiently waiting for me. There is a bottle of white wine on the table and two glasses, one of which is full. Clean shaven, wearing an expensive suit, god, I've never seen him looking like this, smart. It must have cost him a fortune. There is another person in there, sitting at the bar and drinking and as soon as the echoes of my heels reach him he glances over at me and …I recognize him, it's John O'Prey. He just nods at me and turns his back. Somehow, I already feel safer.

'Ana! You look great! How are you?' Upon noticing me Jose stands up, greeting me.

'Jose. I'm fine.' I am wary of his schizophrenic nature. 'How are you coping?' I say as I sit down opposite him at the table.

'Coping? You must be joking! I haven't been better!' An all-white grin is aimed at me, together with his nonexistent charms.

'I'm sorry?' I'm confused. 'With the imminent trial looming over your head…surely you don't mean that!?' _Why is he so confident?_

'Ana, you are never going to believe what happened! How my life turned out to be!' He pours me a glass of wine and continues. 'Once everyone found out I am in jail the demand for my paintings went through the roof. Meaning, everyone wants to have a piece of me!' He gives out a loud winning laughter. 'In the past few weeks I have sold four of my paintings for $60 000 each!I mean, can you believe it?' He leans forward and grabbing hold of my jaw with both hands he kisses me on my cheek while I try desperately to pry myself out of his grasp. Now I know why the O'Prey's are giving him a refuge. As long as they get to sell his paintings they will get their cut. 'You know what this means, right?' As if nothing has happened he sits back on his chair and continue talking. 'I will give back the money to that stupid bitch and hopefully find a great solicitor to get me out, well, at least in a home prison, so I can paint while I do my sentence!' He concludes like he has it all figured out.

'What?' _Oh my god! This man is dreaming_. 'You think they will let you go if you give the money back? That's_ never_ going to happen!'

'Hey! Didn't you hear me? I've made $240 000 in a week! Money talks, Anastasia. And they say...life is going to get good!' He leans over the table, looking at me. 'And with you by my side...it will be great!' He smirks and makes an eye contact with John O'Prey, like they've talked about this already. Oh god, what lies they been feeding him?

'Um…' _What?_ How do I continue this without riling him up? What's the safest way to approach the conversation? 'Jose..' My resolute voice is going to tell him everything he needs to know. And more. 'It's time you forget about me. I don't love you. I've stopped loving you long time ago.'

We stand still, staring at each other's eyes and his big grin gradually wanes. There is an awkward silence building between us, the one you can cut with knife.

'You don't mean that..' He finally speaks and reaching out he takes my hand in his. I remove it quickly from his grip but still, he is not giving up. 'I know you Ana, more that you know yourself.'

_What? He knows me more than I know myself? That's it! _I take the envelope from my bag and place it on the table. 'Our divorce papers. Sign them in your own time.' _Take that! S_cared, but brave enough to hold my ground I keep talking. He needs to know. 'You hurt me. Physically and emotionally. And I told you, I stopped loving you long time ago.' My detached voice has to be hurting. That's the point.

'_You_ cheated on me Anastasia!' _Is he trying to reason with me? This man is being brainwashed!_

'Get your facts straight! A little three year old will help you if you have trouble remembering.'

Suddenly, a realization comes upon him and, staring behind me, in nothingness, he looks like his cards have fallen down but I continue, nevertheless.

'I probably would have left you anyway, Jose. There never was any love between us. You were my first boyfriend and…..' _Why do I have to explain myself at all?_ 'Jose, there is no going back from where we are. Please sign the papers.'

'But…I love you! And the children!' Is he trying to steady his tremulous voice? 'Why are you doing this Ana? You….you never mentioned the letter I left for you...not a thing...and…', wiping few stray tears from his face he continues inaudibly. 'I love you...I said I'm sorry …..Don't you remember?'

'I've met someone.' I blurt out. _Shit!_ That wasn't the plan... But he shouldn't dream about us getting back together and...he was going to find out sooner or later. I think.

In an instant, this pleading, broken man transforms into a beast, ready to kill everything in its path and I cringe in regret. I can only imagine the buzzing in his ears. He gets up, enraged, and in a flash I see a chair flying across the room, hitting the pillar between the glass walls and breaking against it. Breathing angrily, he is portentously staring at me.

'I should have killed him when I had the chance!' Paul O'Prey is already on his feet and grabs Jose for his upper arm, whispering into his ear. '_Don't_ do this!'

'Are you still with him? That Grey guy?' He looks at Paul. 'Your trusty benefactor!' He sneers and turns to me again. 'You can't be! He was your pay back guy! For what I've done to you! I've figured it all out!' He is tugging his arm away from Paul but he is holding him firmly, thank god.

'Jose, stop it!'

'And he is not in the UK anyway! I don't think he will be coming back too! He left _you_ didn't he?' He looks at Paul. 'I am right, you know! I checked him out, I had to make sure no one is going to take my wife away from me!' And then he looks at me again. 'That's the guy right? The one who left you! The one I should have killed when I had the chance!'

At this point my teeth are gritting. I am mad. _He has not left me!_ He will never leave me and god, I want him to know!

'Jose…' I lift my chin, my jaw is clenched in anger and I talk through my teeth. 'As soon as you sign the papers we are leaving for Seattle. All of us!'

He swiftly pries free from Paul's grip and grabs the table from underneath, managing it to flip it upside down while Paul is exasperatingly trying to hold him. He is furious; if he gets to me I am dead.

'You are fucking _my_ wife! Are you listening? MY WIFE!'

'Not anymore!' I shout and amid the broken glass and the mess he made I run out of the restaurant, straight into my cloud nine and lock the doors from the inside. Shit! I can hear my heart beating and I am shaking from the adrenaline...Why did I have to tell him that? He is not going to sign the papers now. I am done with him! My solicitor will have to finish the job. What's ironic is that in the middle of all this I am thinking of Christian, and of his reaction. Argh, I just cannot control myself when I'm angry! My ego always wins!

The ringing of my cell echoing in my car startles me and quickly, with shaky hands I pull it out of my bag and look at the screen. It's him. How...? Never mind. _Try to be calm Ana!_

'Christian!' I say without breath.

'I can't wait to have you under me again!' His deep voice is soothing. 'One more day Ana. One..More..Day...' He sighs. 'Oh, I am going crazy. This past month has been a living hell. I haven't jerked this much since I was a teenager. And even then I don't remember jerking at all!'

I can't talk. I need few more seconds to steady my voice.

'Ana? Are you okay? Is everything all right?'

'Yes.' Composed, I sigh. 'Don't worry.'

'What's wrong baby?'

I sigh again. This time louder. 'Jose won't sign the divorce papers.'

And here it is. I knew it. Silence. This is what I was afraid of. No movement whatsoever on the other side of the line. After few moments that feel like minutes, he finally speaks.

'Why not?'

'I told him about us.' Maybe this is not the best approach. 'Um…I mean…..I didn't really but he got the idea.'

'What did you say?'

'That as soon as he sign those papers we are going to Seattle.'

'We?'

'Me and my children. And you.'

'Does _he_ know that?'

'I think he does. But he knows you are not in UK. He said he had you followed. That you left me already and you are not coming back here.'

'**_WHAT?_**' His infuriated voice nearly pierces my ear drum and I wince, moving the cell away from my ear and placing it back on it in seconds. I hear nothing but his heavy breathing.

'Um...You are coming back, right?' I don't want to sound desperate…but I have to be sure. Damn Jose, he made me doubt Christian.

Next thing I hear is an unbearable shriek tearing through the line, angry and filled with hatred towards the oncoming breath. Some kind of bashing starts and at the end, the line goes dead. I knew he could get mad but this was beyond that. My heart is racing; I don't know what's going on...paralyzing fear creeps into my soul simply because he didn't answer my question…and my cell rings again. It's him.

'Why are you acting like this?' I have to calm him down.

'Taylor will pick you up at 11 o'clock tomorrow. I need you to be at Heathrow Airport for me when I arrive.' He orders, his voice unstable.

'Of course.' Anything to sate him. _What a relief!_

'Hello? Christian?' The line is dead.

God, if he was here, he would have killed Jose. I'm glad I told him now, at least he will cool off by tomorrow.

x

I'm a girl who wants to have snow in winter and sun in summer. And got neither of that for ten years! It's nearly November and even though the weather is getting cold, the winters in England are very mild. Dressed in my short skimpy dress, it doesn't bother me one little bit. I'm used to the cold and besides, I want to look good for Christian. He loves me wearing dresses. And this one is barely there. Very short.

After four long weeks the waiting is finally over, my lover is coming back. I wish I can tell Taylor to drive faster but I don't want him to see my excitement. I've always been level headed around him. Instead, I try to focus on the car I'm in. This one is new. Or rented, who knows these days, but I like it. It's just like my cloud nine except it's white, with black tinted windows and cool alloy wheels. I could drive this car better than he does. Easy. It looks like it could be my cloud nine's partner. A mean piece of machine. Shame he made me sit at the back. I think Taylor knows about my mecophillic nature and is trying not to encourage it.

Oh god, we are here. I've been having a monologue about my ride in my mind and didn't notice when we arrived. Already driving inside the airport, we stop in front of the Gulfstream G550 and...I see him! My heart is racing as he is walking down the stairs, dressed in impeccable grey suit, his hair sleek and neatly combed. He is so beautiful! Commanding but...mouth-watering, even from a distance.

Taylor runs around to open the door for him but...I'm coming out too! I will not wait for him inside. I tug on the door handle to come out and give him the most wanted embrace but the door is locked. _Locked?_ I gesture to Taylor through the glass to open the door but he can't see me. The windows are tinted. Instead he greets Christian and reaches for the door, the one I'm sitting next to, opening it with a slight nod and after waiting for him to get in safely, he slams the door behind him.

Before I know Christian is siting next to me, his presence swathing my senses and... the fire radiating out of his eyes is enough for me to know what coming. He grabs me by my waist, lifting me up on his lap, making me straddle him. Oh my! I didn't expect him to be so hard but it sure is a welcoming touch. Instantly, I moan and try kissing him but he doesn't take notice of what I do. Instead, he takes both of my hands behind my back, holding them tight and with his free hand he pulls up my dress and revealing my lace panties, he tugs them aside. He is not talking to me but moving very fast, like there in no time left on earth, and as fast as he can, he unbuttons his pants and frees his cock, springing it out in all its glory. In a frenzy of lust and desire and without any waiting, he lifts me up by my waist and positioning his head on my opening, impales himself in me, groaning loud.

I am soaking wet in an instant, in fact, I've been wet for a long time and now, restrained, my pussy is coming alive…the longing for him makes me wild and... All I can think of is my fuck... Chasing it blindly I start moving, doing anything to get him going. He is holding me by my waist, and, irrelevant of what I'm doing, he pounds into me hard and painful, but oh so sweet….more! I want harder! ….He keeps hammering into me and I feel his cock harden, his grunts raw… I lose count of the violent thrusts coming upon me, bonded with his animalistic grunts each time faster and faster and...one last time... he stills himself inside of me, filling me with his life. Panting and still holding me tight, he buries his head in my bosom and tightens his grip more.

'Oh fucking hell ...I've missed you so much Ana! You are...I'm...Argh.. you fucking make me mad sometimes…

'Don't stop...' I am out of breath, still chasing my fuck. 'Please...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear sexy readers,**

**Your feedback makes me do crazy things..like, write my stories under ridiculous conditions but as long as I know you love, I will too.**

**Mwah!**

**Again, penny for thoughts and share if you love!**

* * *

'Stop? Who said I'm stopping?'

He grabs me by my waist and with him still between my legs, he splays me on the car seat and slides down my body, taking my panties off.

The limited space is really challenging but it seems he already had thought this through. He kneels, grabbing my bum cheeks, yanking me closer and with his hands spreading my inner thighs open, his ravenous eyes feed off of me as he comes forward and then, shamelessly he digs in, I feel ..Ahh.. His tongue ravaging my sopping wet pussy, his groaning sounds are exhilarating.

'Ah …Christian! Yes!' I've missed him so much! Y_es! Yes!_

My hands are already in his hair, pulling him closer while he's latched on my clit greedily, sucking me...Ah... I need this faster and I writhe under him but I can't move, he is holding me firm, his fingers clawed into my flesh and …I begin to see my rainbow. I start thrashing forward into his tongue and fingers and, knowing I'm on the edge, he moves away and looks at my eyes. His lips wet, glossy and partly open, his eyes voraciously looking at my body and he grabs me again by my hips and drags me closer, straight onto his cock, slamming it hard into me and I think I'm beginning to squirt in delirium, the wetness I feel is everywhere, and I moan ..convulse … my pussy contracts around him and I'm lost in my own cloud nine. I'm whining in the prolonged orgasm and he keeps going… I am fucked into oblivion and with my leg up on his chest he is still thrusting rapidly, smearing our juices over my clit, getting into lighting speed. I'm not stopping, thrashing about in the car, yet again, while he fucks me madly.

'….Christian..Christian!..'

'Maybe ..If…I come...now…..I might…have...enough…' Those last words bring his rapture and he starts grunting, loud enough to be heard outside, thrusting like an animal into me and holding me tight. I'm struggling to come to terms with my lengthy orgasm and I'm coming too…god knows how this is possible.

Sweaty, panting and still stuck to one another, connected, we look at each other. He is still holding my leg straight in the middle of his chest and he moves, coming closer to kiss me but I feel him slipping away.

'Don't move.' I whisper. 'I want you in there. Forever.'

He smiles and makes few more slow thrusts. _It's sore._

'I will always be inside of you.' Leaning down he kisses me on the lips and I take his head with my hands, wedging our lips together, extending that kiss.

'Welcome back Christian.' I say, blissfully looking at his grey pools.

'Mmm….This is how I want you to greet me every time I see you.' He smirks.

'I'll see what I can do about it.' Grinning from ear to ear, I'm more than happy to see him again. We belong together. No one can say otherwise. Fuck the world.

x

It takes us a good while to straighten our clothes and became decent again. Christian knocks on the window to let Taylor in and I snuggle up to him in the back seat. With his arm around my shoulder I am leaned on his chest, nuzzling my face into his neck. He smells divine. _I missed him so much!_

'Take us to Putney, Taylor.' He looks at me. 'Do you have to work today?'

'Yes, yes I do. I need to get back to work.' I sleepily say.

'I got to talk to my lawyer about your husband.' I am suddenly awaken from my drowsily state. I forgot about his rage.

'I'm sorry Christian.' I really feel guilty. 'I know I fucked it up.' If only my ego was not that easily bruised.

'No, don't apologize Ana. He will, next time I see him. I promise.' This really doesn't sound good, him talking through his teeth so soon after he had sex.

x

Nobody knows about me and Christian at Casting Steps. Jennifer maybe suspects something but she is not sure. I mean, how can I leave my husband and get engaged so soon? I sometimes wonder that myself. How did this happen? Like from a book. But fictional characters are just that. Fictional. And yet..there he is. Who really is Christian? A hero? My hero?

'We're here.' He is looking through the car window, interrupting my inner dialogue.

'I haven't told anyone at work, Christian.' I blurt out, regarding him nervously.

'You know you don't have to work anymore right?'

_What? _'Don't be ridiculous. I was just saying…'

'Don't worry about that right now. I won't tell them, but soon they'll have to know.' He kisses me on the cheek and with it, the conversation is over. Do I want to tell them? Not yet. Definitely not yet.

The elevator is packed and I don't know how to behave. I want to hold his hand but even if people knew, it's unprofessional. Anushka, our new intern, is standing next to him, drooling. With almost the same height as him she looks in his eyes boldly and smiles... and he retaliates. God, who employed her? Blond hair, blue eyes, tall and skinny, in her twenties, do we really need a model working for us? I take a step back, trying to ignore this nonsense, I'm thirty and I should act my age. Jealousy doesn't suit me... but the fucking pang in my chest is real. _Argh! _I'm glad at least the doors open and we all have a chance to move out. Including her.

I walk back to my own desk, the one that belonged to me originally and sit in my chair, still looking at him. Ever since Jennifer claimed there isn't any more pollen around I've moved back. And for the past few weeks I was staring at Christian's empty office, waiting for his arrival.

He is still walking around, talking to people and finally he enters his office and sits in his leather chair, swerving it towards me, locking his eyes with mine instantly. The effect he has on me is thrilling. He cocks his head, looking my body and as if I don't know the theory of the Pavlov dog, my trained body reclines in the chair and my legs gradually open. The pleasing he has given me is incentive enough. He is rubbing his crotch under the desk, luring me inside, and… I think it's working. Inwardly smiling I saunter into his office and the moment the door is closed I pull the blind down.

Christian lifts his brows and smirks. 'I don't think I'll be able to work with you around here, Ana.' He walks towards me and upon reaching me he gently pushes my back on the wall, pressing my body with his. 'Mmm…..' I feel his wet tongue over my neck, excruciatingly calling me into his realm. 'I've missed you so much...'

'Me too...' My eyes are closed, I'm enjoying every moment spent with him.

'Did you …come for your fuck, Ana?'

W_hat?_ 'No. Yes. I don't know.…' I don't make any sense.

'You don't know? .…Tell you what… if you didn't come here for your fuck ….then you won't be wet when I feel you..right?' He smells my hair. 'But you have...I know you can't get enough of me..your sweet little tight pussy is wet…burning …Oh Ana…I'm going to fuck you like I haven't seen you in a month.'

Prompted by his words my juices surge, uninvited and while my body is swathed with his on the wall he lifts my dress up and hooking his fingers around the rim of my panties, glides them over my swollen, wet, just fucked pussy. Of course I'm wet. I never dried up in the first place.

'Mhm…'

'Yes.….not here…it's work..' I talk and pant at the same time, the endorphins injected into my core send me straight to heaven. He nips my ear, his long fingers gently caressing my pussy …..I know what he is doing..he is making her open up for him. My sanity must remain untouched and right at this moment I'm threading on thin line.

'Would it help... if I fire you?' His kisses turn into tiny bites along my jaw line.

'I don't know...Would you want to be charged with sexual harassment…?' I sheepishly huff between breaths.

'Really?' He smiles irreverently and jerks his fingers deep inside of me, more than once, and my knees buckle.

'Mmm...' I moan, my pussy is open…has been open since he came…

'I better behave then.' He takes his fingers out... _What? _I'm surprised at his strength.

'I...I don't like this game..' I look at him, wanton.

'I love you so much Ana….just like you are, all wet and hot for me.' He smiles and kisses my cheek.

'You'll pay for this...' I smirk.

x

'The dinner is ready Ana.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Saunders. Let's just look at tonight like any other night. It would be good if you to eat with us too.'

'No, dear, it should be you, him and the kids. You know that. You'll be fine.'

'Yes. Thank you.' My voice is somber, a token of my demeanor.

'You know I'm only up the stairs if u need me right?'

'Yes. Yes I do.'

God…I hope I have enough strength tonight. Michael and Jason are already in the kitchen, at the table, waiting for the food and as I am watching Mrs. Saunders going up the stairs the door bell rings. My whole being suddenly shudders from the adrenaline. It's Christian. Coming to meet my kids. My heart is hammering in my chest as I open the door and...He just stands there, looking at me sympathetically. I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my life.

'You look amazing.' His smooth voice gives me the confidence I need.

'I haven't changed my dress.' I smile. 'Come in.'

Without exchanging any more words, I motion him to follow me and we both walk in the kitchen. Our expectations are not high. In fact, this is our first step. Just a colleague having a dinner. Nothing else.

'Boys, this is Christian. He'll be having dinner with us today.' I say casually.

They turn around and give him a staggered look. Their facial expressions are giving off mixed messages…the ones I am not ready to comprehend yet. And they just stare at him. None of them dare say anything.

'Hello Michael, Jason.' Christian is relaxed. This is just the beginning.

Silence.

'Don't be so rude, say hello!' I scold.

'Hi.' Jason says looking at his plate.

Michael just stares. One would think a third world war would ensue any minute now. _They are only ten for god sake!_ As we both go around the table Christian touches the recliner of the chair Jose used to sit on.

'That chair is taken!' Michael says audaciously.

'Michael!' I raise my voice. 'Christian, sorry, you can sit here.' I try to mend the situation.

'That's okay Ana, I understand. I would never want to sit in that place.'

'No you don't!' Michael is not giving in.

'Michael, behave yourself! What's wrong with you?' I yell but it's like he was waiting for me to say that.

'_What's wrong?_ Do you really want to know? Do you?' He looks at me in anger. 'How could you mum? How could you bring him home? Ever since we met _him_,' points to Christian with his head, 'my life is shit! My dad is not here, you are telling me things I'm supposed to believe in and...I hate it! I hate you!' He starts crying and runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Jason following him closely. He didn't say anything but I felt his bitterness, too.

'Michael! I'm confused. 'Jason!' _Where did this come from?_ All this time …. Why? Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't they say something? Get it out of their system… _We talked!_

I look at Christian, my eyes brimming with tears and I see it. The pain in his eyes. This, us, will never be as one. It's impossible.

'Ana…' He takes my hand in his and kisses it softly. 'It could have been worse.' I feel it in his voice, it's not good.

'Yes…I know.' We are lying to each other and we know it. The pain…the stupid kind of pain I feel inside of me is breaking me in two. One half is for my children and the other one for Christian. Tears run down my cheeks but I'm not sobbing… I'm just asking myself…Is it fair of me to put them through this? Our wedding can wait. Rushing things is never a good sign.

'...I better go and check on them.'

He places his hand on my upper arm, gently caressing me. 'I wouldn't go if I was you. They need this. They need to release the pain. To shed the tears.'

'Why? No...I'm sorry Christian..I think you are wrong..'

'Ana...Nobody wants to go through these emotions...it's the road less traveled. But it's their road to freedom.' He wipes a tear off my cheek. 'They need to accept the reality..and you need to get rid of the remorse you feel for taking their father away...and then...you'll be free.' He smiles. 'Happy and free.'

I know there will be much rain before we actually see the sun, but that sun, when it finally comes out...it better shine through.

He embraces me and holds me tight, assuring me all this will be one day gone. 'We'll get over this. ..It's going to be hard, but it will happen eventually.'

'Ana.' Mrs. Sanders's voice surprises us both. 'Sorry I'm interrupting you...'

'Hi Mrs. Saunders... That's okay.' I sniffle. 'Come in. Um...I don't think you've met Christian...'

'Nice to meet you Christian.' She reaches out and shakes his hand.

'Finally, a handshake and a smile. That's all I came for.' He is trying to make the conversation lighter.

'I heard what happened. Ana, it's okay. It's good!' She says.

'Good?'

'They haven't cried Ana. Never. You know what that does to their mind? Emotionally closing at the age of ten? This, you coming here,' she looks at Christian, 'is a blessing in disguise. Don't you worry. Have your dinner. I'm going upstairs and I'll keep an eye on them.'

Should I be relived they are crying? They never cried before. I thought they were taking it all too well, but...how could I have been so blind? Thinking my boys are just too strong and can take anything.

'Ana, I can go if you want me to. I'll let you be with your children.' Christian is considerate. 'Just tell me what you want me to do.'

I regard him and Mrs. Saunders too. Yes, they are right. What they say makes so much sense. I wanted them to be angry, to shout, and maybe break something but got only hugs and kisses back.

'Stay, please.' I plead with my teary eyes. 'I need someone to talk to.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I would love to know what you think of it so far, so p****lease, please leave me your feedback, **even if it's one word!

**And as always...Share if you love!**

**Facebook: Alexandra I-ff ****Twitter: Alexandra_I_**

* * *

I'm wrapped in Christian's arms, my head is resting on his chest and his steady heart beat is soothing my mind. Lying on the sofa, we are both trying to fall asleep, but…I can't. Tonight's scene is playing in my head over and over. _How could I have been so blind?_

'Ana? …Sleep.'

I take a deep breath and…. sigh.

'I can't.'

'You have to. I need you rested for tomorrow.'

'I just… can't.'

He gently strokes my head and places locks of hair behind my ear.

'Do you want to talk?'

'What about?'

'Anything.'

'I love you.' I whisper while playing with one of his shirt buttons in front of me.

'I know. I love you too. Anything else?'

'No. That's all.'

He kisses my head softly.

'Can _I_ tell you something?'

'Sure.'

'Max is coming tomorrow.'

_What?_ I lift my head, searching for his eyes, puzzled. 'Are you serious?'

'Yes.' His uncertain look is not helping me at all; I know I am not prepared to see his son again. I need to sort out _my_ children first.

'Why is he coming?'

'I want him to meet you properly.'

'Me? Oh...Christian, I don't think I'm ready.' I panic and try to get up but he stops me, his hands draw me close to him again, back on his chest.

'Ana, it's okay! He will see where I work, who I work with and seeing you there, a friendly face among the crowd…he might...I don't know. I really don't know where I'm going with this one but …I want us to have a dinner together. Just like tonight.'

'Ha-ha?' I smirk sarcastically. 'You are joking right?'

'Well, maybe tonight was not ideal but it _was_ a step forward…' The sound of his voice wanes, his thoughts wonder off. 'You'll see…'

Thinking about his son is... daunting. I can see how he felt coming to mine tonight. I'm a grown woman. Having to please a teenager, to get him to accept me.. it's…..nerve-racking. Why do I have to prove I am good enough for his father? Argh… I shake my head slightly and focus on his arms, enveloping me safely. I move around just a little, nesting, molding into his embrace and, after a few moments of serene silence, I hear his voice again.

'You know…amidst all this challenge, I know I'm doing the right thing, Ana.'

'What do you mean?'

'I realized I've been very selfish with Max, keeping him so close, filling the void his mother left. I think it's time to set him free.' He stops and takes a deep breath, burdened with the thought. This is all too new for him and letting go is the hardest part. 'Max has always been my number one although now, the scales have moved in your favor. I love him; no doubt there but it's also time for me to start living. It took me a long time to admit I needed someone in my life.'

He lifts my head, searching for my eyes. 'I am….me again.' He holds my face with his hands close to his and whispers. 'And I have you to thank you for that.'

I kiss his warm, soft lips and smile. 'Thank you, too.'

'For what?'

'For...everything. I would have left Jose anyway and be alone and… '

'If it wasn't me, I'm sure you would have met some other guy, Ana. ..' After contemplating the thought, he continues, somewhat aggravated. '..and then I would have had to kick his head too.'

I smirk and at that moment, we both remember the last time that happened.

'Christian, do you know what happened to Tom?' I ask with somber voice.

'..…Who?'

'Please…. I want to know.'

'He's got what he deserved.'

I crook my head at him, that's not the answer I'm after and he knows it.

'He won't be bothering you again that's for sure.'

'And how do you know that?'

'He left his job, apparently left London too.'

'You didn't!' I whisper with disbelief in my voice, which, somehow, upset him.

'He nearly killed you! If it was up to me he would have been dead by now. Lucky I have sane advisors working for me…'

'Yes! Thank god for that.' I say and lie on his chest again, ending the conversation. We stop talking but with the silence is not peaceful. My predicaments slowly creep in, tangling my thoughts with different, heartbreaking outcomes.

x

I'm sure it has barely gone few hours because I don't think I've slept at all when I feel warm kiss on my forehead and cruel words spoken softly. 'I'm going home, beautiful.'

'Mmm.'

'I have to sort out the paperwork for today and, of course, to shower and change. Don't get up, I'll see you at work.'

'Stay here...' I squint and open my eyes slightly. 'Use the shower upstairs..'

'No, thank you. I can already see the scene from Psycho playing in my head, with one of your children in lead role.' He chuckles.

'Ha-ha…Very funny.' I croakily smile. 'Love you.'

'Love you too, baby.'

x

Today is just as any other day at work, except for this weight I have on my chest. It won't go away unless I find a way to deal with Michael and Jason. I'm trying to work hard and forget, but, every now and then my thoughts wonder off to last night. _What really happened? Should we have waited longer? _Four weeks have passed and, you'd think that's enough but… how could I have failed to notice their unhappiness?

There is a telephone ringing behind me, on Jennifer's desk, bringing me back to now and today and I hear her voice, answering the call. 'Yes, yes, she is here. Mhm, is everything okay? Hold on.'

I look back, wondering who is she talking to and see her holding the handset to her chest, mouthing to me. 'It's for you, Ana.'

My eyebrows knit together. 'Me?! Transfer the call, Jen.' In a second my phone is ringing and I pick it up.

'Hello?'

'Mrs. Steele? I'm calling from Cuddington Primary School. Michael and Jason were involved in a fight today and.…'

'Are they all right?' My heart jumps out from my chest, pumping blood overtime, interrupting her midsentence.

'Yes, with few cuts and bruises. They've seen the school's nurse and they are ready to go home.' 'What happened?'

'I'm sure the Head Teacher will talk to you in due course. Right now, we need you to come and get them, please.'

'Oh, of course, I'll find someone immediately. Thank you.'

I put the phone down, and again, I have the sense of hearing my heart beat in my ears while I dial Mrs. Saunders number.

'Hi, Mrs. Saunders. Are you at home?' My tremolos voice show my stressful state.

'I am on my way to meet someone. Is everything okay, Ana?'

'Can you do me a favor, Mrs. Saunders? Please? Michael and Jason were in a fight and the school called me asking me to pick them up. Could you please get them for me and bring them here, at my work? I cannot possibly leave early today, I have an important meeting at four.' I finish the sentence, all in one breath, still shaking.

'Of course dear, calm down. I will get them.'

'Are you sure you are okay with it?'

'Yes, I'll be there in half an hour.'

'Thanks, Mrs. Saunders.'

I put the phone down and feel Jennifer's eyes digging at the back on my head; she is waiting on me to say something but I don't think I can manage it without falling apart.

'My children have been fighting at school...' The moment I make an eye contact with her I get an influx of tears, now cramming at the edge of my eyelids.

'Oh, Ana, is that all? Please, don't worry. That's nothing. It's quite normal for children coming from a broken home to fight.'

'Broken home?' I whisper, my voice, trembling. _That really hurt._

'Um…Well…We all know you have separated with your husband.'

Looking at her, I blink and few bulky tears roll down my cheek. _Broken home?_ It sounds so sinister…when it's not! I wouldn't have stayed with him even if Christian wasn't here. _He_ cheated on me! That's a punishable offence anywhere on this planet. _If only she knows the full story._ My chin trembles while I wipe few silent tears from my face and I get up, heading for the restroom; without holding off much longer I enter the farthest cubicle and start sobbing. I'm mad at myself, at the world, at all the impediments this stupid divorce brings into my life. I know it's my fault for disrupting Jason's and Michael's childhood but…I thought it would be much easier, this, me, being happy.

In the short twenty minutes that I'm there, I cry so hard and up to the point where I cannot get any more air in my lungs that at the end, I'm faced with the only shortcut; splashing my face few times with cold water to make myself presentable and hope people will not notice my red, puffy eyes. Standing by the elevator and avoiding everyone, I'm impatiently waiting for Mrs. Saunders to come with my children.

For the third time the doors open and I see people coming out but this time, Michael and Jason are there, walking out last. Jason's lips are cut and Michael has a red eye; that will be a bruise in few days.

'I'm sorry Ana but they are waiting for me….I've got to go.' I've never seen Mrs. Saunders like this, in a hurry.

'Yes, sure, go ahead and thank you very much Mrs. Saunders, don't let me keep you.'

Seeing my red eyes, she already knows I've been crying. 'Don't you worry yourself with this Ana, let it go.'

I thank her and as the doors close in front of me, I compose myself, wipe my face again and turn around looking furious; they have never seen me mad like this.

'Right, you two, follow me!' I say and shoot through the office while they clumsily run after me. Reaching me right by the boardroom, I stand by the door, waiting on them to enter and together with me inside, I slam it behind me.

Sitting down on the nearest chair and facing the floor, they look guilty as hell.

'What the hell happened at school?'

'You won't believe us anyway.' Michael mumbles. God, he annoys me so much when he does that.

'Try me.' I say, gritting my teeth.

I allow a small pause but nothing further comes out of his mouth.

'I will ask again, Michael. What. The. Hell. Happened?'

Jason is fidgeting; he has always been there to save his brother and now, obviously, wants to do it, he wants to start talking. He knows Michael will blow up.

'Do not say a word!' I look at him. 'You! Talk!' I point at Michael, already bewildered with my new-found power. I have never shouted at them in the past.

'Um…it wasn't my fault, if that's what you are asking!' In defense, he succumbs.

I lift my chin up and in trying to strengthen my authority, I hiss in low voice. 'I asked, what the hell happened.'

They are quiet, their eyes trained on the floor and that's when I lose it.

'You are both grounded for a week!' I scream. 'No iPads, no DS's nor any other computer games, NOTHING!' I shout at them and leave, shaking inside…. I feel so guilty. I am the one who needs to be grounded, for life! I slam the door behind me and, holding on to my tears I head straight into Christian office.

'Ana! What's wrong? What happened?' Upon seeing me he lifts off of his chair and rushes towards me, closing the door behind me while I break down, sobbing into his arms. He looks at my eyes but I just shake my head, I want to be held, to cry and pour out my sadness, my guilt. _I am fucking up my children's lives! Why isn't there a way around it? _I cry and lose my voice sobbing, falling into his arms completely.

'It's okay, baby. It's okay.'

'No, no, it's not okay!' I make a fist with my hand and hit his chest. Don't tell me it is when it's NOT! I start hitting hit him with both hands and sob uncontrollably. 'Stop patronizing me!'

'Hey, where did that come from?' He tries to hold my hands steady. 'I'm not patronizing you!'

He presses me close to his chest when I hear the door opening and…I've lost interest, I don't care anymore, it's better for everyone to find out about us then coming to work and pretending everything is rosy. With his hand he waves to someone and the doors closes, whatever it is it can wait and, grabbing me firmly he makes me look at his him through my blurry eyes.

'_Stop_ feeling sorry for yourself!' He comes closer to my face. 'You are doing the right thing! Now, tell me, what happened?'

'My children were in a fight today.' I sob and sniffle, '…The school called me… They…they upset me so much.'

'They are children, Ana, they will try anything. What happened? Are they okay?'

'I don't know. They haven't said a thing yet. That's why I'm upset!'

'What do you mean they haven't said a thing? Did you speak with them? Where are they?'

'I had to bring them here, Mrs. Saunders was busy. They are in the boardroom.'

'What? Fuck, Ana! Taylor is taking Max there right now!' Our eyes meet and we freeze, the dread and fear exchanging between us is palpable. 'Shit!'

'Fuck!...' I storm out in panic, heading for the boardroom and just as I am about to grab hold of the handle to open the door ajar I hear conversation from the other side and …I stop. The door is not closed properly and I try to listen in.

'Can we see your iPad? What games do you have?'

'Yeah, sure. Take a look.'

I can see Max passing his iPad to Jason while Michael watches them both.

'Hey, I notice your accent. Where you are from?'

'Seattle. You?'

'Hey, we are from Seattle too! Except we have been living here for the past six years.'

'Cool.'

'Your iPad needs charging.' Jason interjects.

'Don't sweat it, I have another one. Here, take it.'

'Another one? Don't you have a charger?'

'Why charger when I can have an iPad?' Max is asking, perplexed.

'Oh! I guess you are right. It makes sense.' Jason notes and continues playing.

'What happened?' Max points to Michael's red eye.

'Nothing…. Can I have a go on your iPad?'

'Sure. Here.'

'I'm Michael by the way.'

'Max.'

'Jason.'

'Huh. I come in England for the first time and I meet Americans from Seattle! Great!'

As I am watching them all sitting down, immersed in their games I feel my heart expanding…there is so much love and warmth oozing into it, I don't think I can cope with the intensity. Happy tears form over my glassy eyes and I turn around, regarding Christian. He is standing next to me and, placing his arm on my lower back, he smiles and reaches out, wiping a stray tear now rolling down my cheek, kissing me right there, in its path.

'..Come …'

The door in his office closes behind us and we just stand there, facing each other, not saying a word. We don't want to say anything out of fear …or..I don't know. I'm looking at him, his grey eyes, his soft lips, biting them unconsciously, staring at me. His eyes roam all over my face but linger on my lips. I swallow, moistening my dry throat, feeling his charge…hoping he is not thinking what I am.

'I love you _so_ much Ana.' He mouths inaudibly.

With the heavy burden off of our chest, even for a moment, other things become much clearer; the exhilarating current between us is palpable, and, it seems, inwardly making up his mind, he looks directly into my eyes. He straightens up, towering above me and takes a deep breath with flared nostrils, like he is on some kind of drug.

'…No..' I shake my head. I am already feeling the effects in my groin and I take a step back. 'Christian, not now…please..' My breathing is becoming ragged and… I take few more steps backwards, hitting the wall behind me.

'It's you…you do strange things to my mind….' He whispers as he comes forward.

I turn around. 'Damn you!' My shallow breathing is a give-away. 'Damn you, Christian…' I whisper into the wall. His body swathes mine and I close my eyes, feeling his bulge rubbing off of my skirt, up…and down. He is kissing my neck softly and, arousing my whole body he is creating goosebumps in places I didn't know exist. I want to turn around but he holds me there, with my back to him, and searching for my lips, we kiss, intertwining out tongues and recreating the obsession we have for each other and….this is it, his green light, I think. His hands go down to his jeans and in a swift move he unbuckles himself, taking his cock out and lifts my skirt up to my waist. I think he has been ready to fuck me since yesterday.

He picks me up from behind and … 'Lift your knees up….' He orders. I raise my knees, like in a squatting position. My back is flat on his chest and he is holding my thighs from under, spreading my legs apart.

'Move your panties Ana! Fuck….Come on…!'

I am up in the air with legs spread apart and I push my panties aside while positioning his cock over my pussy, sliding it between my folds, allowing the influx of juices to come forward and meet its creator.

'Argh…FUCK! Let go!… I want to fuck you, Ana!' He talks with clenched jaw, trying to balance my weight and as I do he slides it in, stretching me, impaling me to the tilt. I moan, I'm helpless to do anything while he is holding me in his arms and starts fucking me from behind, his biceps working overtime, thrusting into me, lifting me up and pushing me down on his cock. His muscles tense, the veins on his neck popping and holding a pace that gradually speeds up, we try to suppress our staccato grunts and...I feel my muscles clench tighter around him, his pounding becomes harder and we both are close...I'm there, in my heaven, feeling the waves of pleasure washing over me when I start convulsing in a fucking frenzy while he holds me firm and growls, he is coming hard too, getting his high, and as his sperm spurts into me fully his thrusts slow down, allowing me to feel his girth more while my muscles constrict, pulsating and taking me that much higher than I already am. Fucking hell! Fuuuking Heeellll!


	4. Chapter 4

**Penny for your thoughts...**

**Please do leave your comments, I'd like to know what you think of it so far!**

**And as always...Share If You Love! (Although, to be honest, you can't really share a sequel now, can you?)**

* * *

Coming down from the high only Christian can take me to...I am sate but...not very happy. The sex is always good with him but he needs to know his boundaries. He should be aware by now that this is my life, he cannot be so reckless with it. I'm sure if his son had walked in on us he wouldn't have been happy.

Still panting, I pull down my skirt and I turn around, watching him fixing his jeans up. His face is gleaming from sweat and, meeting my gaze he grins charmingly.

'Fucking hell Ana, with you, the sex is just getting better and better!'

Totally oblivious to my true feelings, all he thinks of is us having sex. And he shouldn't! Yes, his son is fourteen and with him not having a mother in his life it would be only this, Max adjusting to me. But my children had had their father for all of their life! Not only they are learning to live without him, on top of that, they have to accept Christian as well. That's what makes this, us, different.

'Christian…..' I start with serious look on my face. 'This charge you have over me…don't make me loathe it, please.'

Confused, he looks at me and, knitting his eyebrows together, I see his smile slowly waning.

'Loathe it?' He places his hands on my upper arms, looking directly in my eyes. 'I thought…I thought you liked that. I thought you liked the sex.'

'I do like the sex! Not everywhere, though! It's not fair! You know you can have me anywhere you want but this, what you are doing is verging on stupid teenagers' behavior….' I move back, letting his hands fall into mine. 'I _don't_ want to have sex here again. It's too risky for me.'

'I want to fuck you anyplace I want Ana. If working here is a problem, maybe you should give me your notice by the end of the day.'

_What? _How on earth he can say that to me? I cannot feel anything but trapped right now. I need this job! I need the money now more than ever and he asks me to give him my notice? I am not due to move back to Seattle for the next five months and if I don't work, what will I do? How will I pay my bills? Feed my family?

'I…I can't believe you are saying that to me.' I whisper. 'You know I need the job...' I lower myself on the settee's arm rest, next to me. I am really hurt.

'That came out a wrong way Ana! I didn't mean it like that, you know it!' Realizing his mistake, he is quick to correct it. 'But you do know you don't need to work anymore, right?' He gently cups my head in his hands. 'My money is your money, baby.'

'That's ridiculous Christian, I need to work! I want to work!'

At that moment the door bursts open and in hurls Maximilian, jolting both of us and we stand up straight, our hands to ourselves.

'Dad!' He lunges at Christian, disregarding me totally, embracing him.

'Max!' Surprised, Christian is trying to steady himself. 'How was the flight?'

'Yeah, good.' His smile is exactly like Christian's, this boy will grow up to be very handsome in deed and as the thought crosses my mind he looks at me and I see his big smile slowly disappearing and instead, his impassive, expressionless look, just like his dad on occasions, makes an appearance.

'Max, do you remember Ana?' Christian is ignoring his immediate shut off. It's been 4 weeks since I met him but it feels like it was only yesterday when I was coldly ignored by him.

'Yes. Good afternoon.' He shakes my hand and looks at Christian, the life in his eyes returning.

'Dad, you are never going to believe it, I met someone from the States, from Seattle! They are right outside and I want you to meet them.' He turns to the door and shouts. 'Come on guys, get in!'

I glance at Christian in panic and quickly jump up, scurrying towards the door.

'I'm going. Talk to you later.'

Right outside his office, one step before making the entrance I see Jason and Michael and taking them by their hand, I drag them with me.

'What do you think you are doing?' Standing by my desk, I scold them.

'But…we….' Jason tries to explain.

'This is _my work_ and I don't care who you've met, you are to stay where I left you!' I take my cell out of my bag. 'I'm taking you to your father's. Sit!' I point to my and Jennifer's chair. She is not at her desk right now and again, thank god for that.

'Jose.' I talk frostily, I don't want to give him any hope with the tone of my voice. 'I hope you have calmed down since the last time I've seen you.'

'What do you want?' He retaliates equally cold.

'Michael and Jason were in a fight today and the school called me to pick them up. They can't stay at my work any longer. Where are you?'

'They are at your work?'

'Yes.'

'Are you playing a happy family with your boyfriend?' His snide comment is exactly what I was expecting out of him.

'Jose, stop it!' I snarl at him. 'I am working. I can't have them here. Where are you?'

'Why? You can't fuck him with them being around? Is that it?'

Oh god! It feels like he knows everything about me.

'If you don't want to be a father, just say so. It will sure help me in court!' I remain cold; I mustn't let him in on my fears and upon hearing my words his voice softens, I know he would never give them up.

'At my studio. Bring them here.'

Without telling anyone I just pick my bag.

'Let's go!'

Twenty minutes in car and we don't talk, they should know better than ask me anything right now. With the day I've had, I cannot wait until it's over.

We approach the studio off Fulham road and I see a lot of people, some with cameras hanging around their necks. Could it be that they are.._ …paparazzi?_

I park outside the studio and for the first time, I see Jose coming outside to meet us. _What the fuck is happening?_

'Ana!' Jose kisses me theatrically on the cheek while all the hell breaks loose. There are people shouting questions at us and the paparazzi take lots of pictures.

'Is this your wife?' 'Jose, tell us about your relationship?' 'Ms. Steele, did you cheat on your husband?' 'What are the names of your children?'

_What-the-fuck?_

'Calm down people, shhh…' I look at Jose who's trying to calm the hoard and I cannot believe I am part of this scene, my children too.

'This, here, is my gorgeous wife, Anastasia, and my beautiful children Michael and Jason.'

_What?_ While most people jot down what Jose is saying, some are shouting more questions at him. I don't think I can stand it any longer.

'I thought you are divorcing your wife…didn't you want to kill her few weeks ago?'

_Fuck!_ My children don't know that information and these people do?

'Oh no, ha-ha, we made that thing up…we are still very much together and in love...'

_Arghhhh! I have fucking had it! _

'In love?' I shout at him. 'In love?! You better wake up from that dream of yours! We are not in love Jose, we are getting a divorce!' I quickly wave to Jason and Michael to get out of the way while I go back in my car, slamming the door shut and I reverse with a screech, prompting some of the paparazzi to jump out. I didn't say goodbye to my children but if I stayed any longer there would have been more harm done.

Driving like a mad woman on the streets of London, I reach the office in record time and before going back inside I take a deep breath, calming my nerves. I absolutely detest Jose and right now, I need to find out when Mrs. Saunders can pick the kids up from the studio, away from his influence.

Buying myself a cup of coffee from the near by coffee shop I head inside and without looking at anyone I sit at my desk. Enough distractions. I do work here and I need to actually do some of it. The meeting we have at four o'clock with New York requires me to actually prepare for it, I don't know all the figures by heart and I dig into it, full on.

My mind is set to no interruptions and as I don't get any, the momentum I have is enormous, all I do is work. I manage to finish eighty percent of my work in twenty percent of my time …the Pareto's law make so much sense in my head when time is of value, even if it's a lot of nonsense to some. I reach the moment where I prepare the logistics and, not knowing if Christian needs to be present at this Skype meeting, I head for his office and knocking few times on the door, I don't wait to reply, I just walk in, totally forgetting about his son. By the time I look up and see them on the settee, both talking, it's too late.

'Oh….Um..I'm sorry. I only wanted to find out if you are coming at the four o'clock meeting with New York.' I sound professional. I have been working for the past four hours and really, that's all I want it to be in here from now on. No fucking. No drama. Nothing. Just work.

'No, it's okay Ana, do come in, me and Max were only discussing dinner arrangement.'

I stop and look at him, I have no idea what he wants me to do with that information. I just stare.

'Would you, perhaps, like to join us tonight?'

'Dad! I thought it's only you and me tonight!' Max interjects and for the first time the angry child he is hiding within makes an appearance and just as quickly, he retrieves back.

'Um..No, thank you Christian, I can't tonight. Maybe some other day..'

'Yes..Yes, of course Ana. We'll arrange to have you over some other day, right Max?'

He looks at him, hoping to get something in return but Max has already detached himself and he just stands up.

'I'll be outside.'

He walks out of his office while Christian and I regard each other and... I recognize that glimmer of sadness. He knows his son very well, he's been taught by the best. His anger hidden behind the impassionate face, all business like talk, one would think he is not fourteen. Turing a cold shoulder the moment things are not right. At least I hope he can keep his cool, not like Christian, losing it with the first influx of anger.

'Well, that turned out better than I thought.' He says with bitterness in his voice.

'Christian...don't...don't do that to yourself..' We have to be stronger than our children although, it's so much easier when is not your child you are dealing with.

'Never, my sunshine.' He smiles sadly.

He walks up to me and slowly, taking a lock of my hair he tucks it behind my ear. 'As long as I have you, I can do anything...' He kisses me on the cheek, and on my lips, inhaling the air around me and holding me close. 'No matter now painful... '


End file.
